thatwasthenrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dani Olivia Montague
So, my name is Daniella Olivia Montague. As for nicknames, you can either call me Dani, or Ella, either is fine with me. My brother calls me Dom, because of my initials. But that’s just a nickname for him and no one else to use. I’m sixteen years old and a sixth year ravenclaw at Hogwarts. I was born on a warm fall day in september. The second to be exact. I’m a pureblood, and I don’t really care. That blood stuff always gave me a headache. I always liked people for who they are, not because of their blood status. That’s just silly. People need to get over that. Anyway, I have a twelve inch wand made of maple wood and has a merfolk hair core. It’s fantastic for me and the spells I enjoy doing. I do have a broom, a Comet 360, but I don’t use it very often. Only if I really need to. It’s not like I don’t like flying, I just like walking. Personality I have an absolutely crazy and outgoing personality. When I’m having fun, I don’t care who’s around to see me make a fool of myself. I’m loud, crazy, and just generally fun. I can make the most boring party extra enjoyable. People wouldn’t know what hit them. I’m the one that will go the extra mile to look goofy, just to have a blast. I’ve always been like that. When I was younger, I was more quiet and shy, but I broke out of that shell once I hit my teens. I’m also very caring and compassionate. Most of the time, my family comes first, then my friends. Everyone that’s close to me knows that I would put my life on the line for them and that it would never change. I don’t get angry easily…so seeing me mad is very rare. I’ll get annoyed and bothered often, but mad is a different story. So when I get mad, you’ll know it, and never want it to happen again. I inherited my father’s crazy temper. Hmm, what else? Oh, well I like to wear all kinds of clothes. I was never into one particular style. So I kind of just mixed them all together. It always changes and looks cool. I like looking cool, but I’m not completely narcissistic when it comes to my look. I can go out to the mall looking like a scrub and I’m content. As long as I’m comfortable in how I look that day, I’m happy. Appearence Some of my friends do say that I look like this Selena Gomez girl, but I don’t really see it. I have long, dark brown hair that is in natural curls. I don’t really do anything to it, I like it long. Sometimes I’ll make it look short, but I’ll never actually cut it. It’s a plus to being a witch and all. I’ve also been a blonde, but that didn’t last long. The color didn’t really look good on me. I’ve got chocolate brown eyes. My favorite feature on myself. Other’s may not agree, but I’ve always liked them. I’m about five feet and five inches. I’m pretty short, but I might still have a growth spurt for a couple more inches…who knows. Also, I weigh about a hundred and five pounds. I don’t really weigh very much. I’m a girl, what do you expect? I have a very slender build. Mother says my figure should woo all the boys, (that’s doubtful). I don’t really have any distinguishing features, I’m a pretty boring looking girl. My clothing style isn’t anything special. If I’m not in my school uniform, then you’ll most likely see me in some skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and some heels. The most simple outfits are always the best. Likes and Dislikes Even though I’m a pureblood, I absolutely LOVE muggles. They the most interesting people I’ve ever been around. Their things intrigue me whenever I go to the muggle world. I enjoy reading. Mostly silly love stories. I also like singing and dancing to muggle music. The wizarding world has some interesting music, but I prefer muggle stuff. There’s more of a selection to choose from. Shopping is a huge thing for me. Mostly if I get a good grade in one of my classes that I’m struggling in. I really like boys, even though I’ve never really had a boyfriend. I kind of suck when it comes to boys.I like animals. Little ones, big ones…I think they’re all adorable. Cats are one of my favorites. Friends and family are pretty important to me too. There’s not really much I could’ve done without them. There isn’t really a lot of things that I dislike, but everyone’s gotta have a few things, right? So, I don’t really like taking tests. I’m all for learning and whatnot, but I really hate having to study for them. I really hate the cold or just cold weather. It’s not fun and then snow always comes and I don’t really like that either. Although snowball fights are fun. I don’t like bullies either. They are just bored students that feel bad about themselves and pick on others to feel better. They just generally suck. Uhm…I don’t hate flying, but I do dislike it. That’s why I’m not playing Quidditch. I’m not a fan of potions. It was never really a class for me. I’m not good at cooking, and potions it like that for me. I always make sure that I have a partner who’s good in that class. ''Strengths and Weaknesses : I’m really good at '''singing', obviously. I’ve been doing it since I was little. That and dancing. My parents even let me take dance lessons to get better. I’m good at spells too, whether it’s for charms, or transfiguration. I’ve always been really good at them. I’m fantastic at putting outfits together and not just because I’m a girl. I used to waste my free time in muggle stores going through these things called magazines. They gave me lots of idea for wizard clothes. I’m also pretty good at writing. Usually it’ll just be my thoughts, but my teachers always like the way I write my papers. : Hmm my weaknesses? That’s a little hard to think of, but I guess a really big one of mine is potions, I seriously suck at it. Like…really bad. Flying is another one. I’m lucky if I can hover for a few minutes before I start to freak out. I really can’t speak in front of a class. At least if I don’t know them all, or comfortable with them. If it’s just my house, then it’s fine, but if it’s mixed, then it’s bad. But I have good weaknesses too! Sweets are a big one. I’ll do almost anything to get my hand on some sweets. Boys are a bit of a weakness too, but I get nervous around them. ''Quirks, Habits, and Others : Some quirks and habits, huh? Well, I’m constantly '''combing my fingers through me hair', it just calms me. Even if it’s just the ends of my hair. It’s relaxing. I’ll usually tap my fingers against the table when I’m bored or thinking. They’ll usually have a beat to them and I’ll be singing in my head. I’ll also sing when I’m alone or in the shower, or just under my breath while I’m doing homework. It helps me concentrate and block everything else out. : Uhm, my worst fear is failing and not just in class. I’m not a perfectionist, but I don’t like to fail with anything. My best kept secret is that I was brought up and live in a muggle community. I’m not ashamed of it at all, I just don’t think that everyone needs to know my business. My three favorite smells are the smell of a new book, springtime, and bonfires. As for my relationship status, I’m single and straight. I’m not really into girls like some of the students are. I’m not going to make fun of them…I just don’t enjoy it. : My patronus is an otter and it’s really cute. The memory that goes with it is when I got my letter this past summer saying that I was made Sixth year prefect for my house. It was the best thing ever and since I learned it this year, it totally works. My boggart is the mister peanut guy (click HERE to see what it is), and it’s not because he’s creepy or anything, it’s just because I’m really allergic to peanuts and scared of having a deathly reaction. Family My father’s name is George Montague. He’s thirty-four years old and he works for the ministry as an Auror. He was born and raised in Spain with his seven siblings. He transferred to Hogwarts his third year. He’s a Gryffindor Alumni and loves his job. He’s always like catching the bad guys like those muggle cops. He’s sort of my everything. I’ve always been a bit of a daddy’s girl, ever since I was little. Don’t get me wrong…I love my mum, and we have the little things we do together, but daddy will buy me anything I want. My mother is Orla Quirke. Yeah, I always thought she had a really weird name, but that’s why I obviously call her mum and not Orla. She was born and raised in Spain with his six siblings. She was transferred to Hogwarts her second year. She’s the same age as my dad, thirty-four and is a stay-at-home mom. I guess she used to work at the ministry as well. I’m not sure if that’s how my parents met, but I personally don’t really care. I’m just glad that they did and had my brother and I. She’s a Hufflepuff Alumni. Apparently a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff make a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. Weird. I have an older brother named''' Lucas'. He says that it sucks not being an only child, but he is pretty cool either way. He’s a seventh year slytherin and despite how everyone assumes them to be, my brother is a total sweetheart. He’s always been there for me and makes sure no one picks on me or anything. I do really love him and would do anything for him. History So like I said, I was born on September 2nd, 2007 in Barcelona, Spain, to George and Orla Montague. I’m the second born though. I have a brother, Lucas, that was born a year before me. It was pretty cool though, growing up with him. He wasn’t like many older brothers that wouldn’t want anything to do with a little sister. He actually isn’t like that at all. I guess he was really glad to have a little sister, even though he was only a year old when I was born. He still seems pretty pleased. Anyway…I was born in a muggle-filled community and I’m not joking. Both my parents grew up around muggles and didn’t mind it, so they decided to raise us around them. They wanted us to know how nice they can be and aren’t worthless like some purebloods think. It was really cool, especially while I was little, because I couldn’t do magic yet. It didn’t start for me until I was about seven. We lived in Spain for most of my life. We didn't move to england until Lucas was ten and I was nine. They wanted us to grow up around our heritage and some of our family, before moving away to go to Hogwarts. They really liked going to that wizarding school and wanted us to attend it as well. So after living in Spain around muggles, we moved to England and lived around more muggles. They really are fascinating. Especially since I sort of was on until I turned seven. My parents always did magic in the house and I was always amazed by it while I was growing up and couldn’t wait to be able to do the things that they did. They also taught us to do things the muggle way, since we’d have to wait until we were seventeen to do magic outside of the school. Being brought up the muggle way was pretty cool. Now I know how to do a lot of things that I’m sure most of the kids at Hogwarts don’t (except the muggleborns, obviously). I made a lot of muggle friends growing up, and went to their school until I turned eleven. That’s when I got my letter to Hogwarts. That was the best day of my life. Lucas had already been going for a year and he had told me all about it the summer when he came home. I was all excited to get my school supplies and board the train. All my years at Hogwarts were awesome. My classes were great and I made a whole bunch of new friends. I was made prefect for my fifth year. It was really fun to be prefect, and being able to tell some students what to do. The older ones wouldn’t really listen, but all the younger years did. It was nice to be able to do that. I’m in my sixth year now and a prefect this year as well. I wouldn’t mind doing it again next year. Or maybe even be head girl when the seventh years graduate this year. I’ve become a healer this year as well. I guess I always was one, but I was able to practice more once I got to school and made the powers stronger. Maybe I’ll be a medi-witch when I graduate. Behind the Character 'Faces:' Daniella Montague looks like ''Selena Gomez. George Montague looks like Antonio Bandares. Orla Montague looks like Salma Hayek. Lucas Montague looks like Enrique Iglesias. Owner: Daniella Montague is played by Jazziebearxo. Category:Students Category:Character Category:Ravenclaw Category:That was then